<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Car Trouble by Descended_from_Hufflepuffs</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25841881">Car Trouble</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Descended_from_Hufflepuffs/pseuds/Descended_from_Hufflepuffs'>Descended_from_Hufflepuffs</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>AU-gust 2020 [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Descendants (Disney Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU-gust 2020, Car Trouble, Evie is a minor disaster, F/M, First Meetings, Gil is a sweetheart, Gil riding a motorcycle, farm/ranch AU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:40:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>642</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25841881</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Descended_from_Hufflepuffs/pseuds/Descended_from_Hufflepuffs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Evie's car breaks down on the way home. With no way of getting back to the city until tomorrow, she turns to a friendly stranger for help.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Evie &amp; Mal (Disney), Evie/Gil (Disney: Descendants)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>AU-gust 2020 [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859431</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Car Trouble</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Evie cursed when her “check engine” light came on. She was in the middle of nowhere, where was she supposed to find a mechanic???</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She stepped out of the car and stopped around to look under the hood. She had no clue what she was doing but she had to at least try, right. She'd never been so happy time be wearing flats.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After she did not discover what was wrong with her car, she did her best to send a message to her friends for someone to please come pick her up. With how little reception there was, she wasn't counting on help coming any time soon. She took stock of what she had in the car and she was awfully proud of herself for becoming the 'Mom' friend since that left her with plenty of food and blankets to make it through a night, which should be all she really needs until she can get back to cellphone range. Her car being rendered almost useless didn't give her high hopes in doing that anytime soon but still, she was an optimist</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a few hours of still no reply to her message, the death of her phone battery, and rationing her food and water, she was very happy to hear the sound of a rumbling engine heading towards her. She could’ve even be bothered to worry that it was just a motorcycle; she was hot and lonely and she needed to get to a phone now. She jumped up and waved from the side of the road, hoping this rider would be kind enough to stop for her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And he was. “Are you alright, Miss?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Evie had to take a moment because this man was handsome and he has a smile that could grow flowers. “Yes, I’m fine. My car broke down and my phone is dead but I’m fine. Do you happen to have a phone I could use to call my friends?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure, but it’s back at the house. Do you mind taking a ride?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Take a ride on a motorcycle with a hot guy? No, she did not mind at all. “That sounds fine. My name is Evie, by the way.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m Gil.” There was that smile again. “Hop on. I’ll try to go slow.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Grabbing a small bag of what she really needed, she got on and held on tight as he started up his motorcycle and drove down the road. He pulled up to a quaint little house in the middle of what must've been acres of property. As much as she loathed the dirt and grit of the country, she had to admit it was pretty.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gil opened the door for her and explained that he had some chores to finish up with the animals before he could join her. She found the landline phone (in this day and age? how depressing) and called her roadside assistance service for some help. Unfortunately, since he could only give a general idea of where she was, they wouldn't be able to get anyone out to her until the next day. After that disappointment, she called her friends and assured them she was safe. None of them could get out to her because she was the only one with a car ('Mom' friend to the max it seemed). By the time she was done with her calls, Gil was back and starting up a pot of water for tea.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Looks like I'm not going anywhere until tomorrow at least. Do you have any spare room for me until then?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He smiled again and nodded. "Sure. Guest room is upstairs, third door on the right. Why don't you go get settled while I start lunch?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Evie walked up the stairs, thinking maybe a small car breakdown every once in a while wasn't the worst thing in the world.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>